Haircute (Beckdam oneshot 3)
by realtimelord
Summary: Becky is excited to give Adam a haircut, Adam is not so sure. (Part of my Beckdam oneshot series, click on my username to read them all)


"Uh Becky, I really don't think this is a good idea." Adam admitted nervously.

"Oh relax, it'll be fine." She reassured the boy, or at least tried to.

"Do you have any experience with this at all?"

"I don't need experience, I have determination."

The couple had recently decided that being students and sharing a flat was putting a huge dent in their expenses even if both of them had part time jobs. So when Adam told Becky that he was going out to get a haircut she declared that she would do it herself and dragged him off without another word.

"I mean boys haircuts are really cheap, it's girls haircuts you have to be worried about." Adam spluttered desperately.

"Firstly, I'm not the one getting the haircut. And B, the sooner you stop talking the sooner it'll be over." Adam groaned but let Becky get started.

"So, Mr Torres what haircut are we going for today?" Becky asked whilst combing his hair.  
"I was thinking something 60's like the Hendrix afro!"

"…So a trim then."

"Fine, a trim. But let me tell you, it just shows inexperience if you're not willing to make me a bangin' afro." Adam teased.

"If you keep talking I will cut off your ear." Becky muttered.

"Gruesome. I don't think Jesus would approve of violence."

"Adam."

"Sorry."

Becky continued her work in peace and began cutting away at Adam's hair.

"Ew uh Becky, you're getting hair in my mouth." Adam broke the silence.

"Well if you kept your mouth shut…"

"Excuse me, the customer is always right."

"Oh you're paying me for this then, thanks customer."

"That's not what I meant."

"Please, Adam. If you love me you'll stop talking."

"I hardly think whether I stop talking or not has any correlation with whether I love you or not, but ok."

The atmosphere returned to peace as Becky snipped away some more, concentrating as hard as she could on her work. Although they teased each other, Becky did want to please Adam with the haircut and Adam did trust Becky.

She stopped the cutting and started combing again, Adam took this as a sign that he would be aloud to talk again.

"So, have you seen Luke or your parents lately?" He hated to bring it up but he thought that after the fact they'd been together for so long Becky's family would get used to it.

"Haven't seen them. We ended things nastily when I told them I was moving out." The blonde girl sighed.

"I hate to get involved and I know it's not my place to say anything about you and your family but don't you think the fact we've been together for so long and plan to be even longer would perhaps making them see how much we care about each other?" He suggested.

"I don't know, maybe. They're pretty stubborn but so am I. If they want to see me then they'll make an effort to see me." Becky said with utter determination. Adam turned around in his chair and squeezed her hand gently with a smile, Becky smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now Mr Torres," Becky announced forcibly turning Adam around in the chair, "we're going to nail this haircut, there's no time for chit-chat, so stop disturbing me."

"Yes ma'am."

After a series of hair cutting and then combing and then more hair cutting she was done.

"Uh oh." Becky said.

"What is it?! Oh no, what's wrong?! Becky!" Adam suddenly got very frightened. Becky just giggled and directed him to the mirror. Adam looked frantically for something wrong with the new do but couldn't.

"Becks, what happened?"

"Nothing. See told you I was good." She said simply. A smile appeared on Adam's face and the more he looked at it the more he liked the hairstyle.

"Well Ms Baker, as your customer how about we talk about that payment I owe you?" Adam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close as she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"Oh? Well I'm afraid I only take cheques."

"I can do one better than a cheque." Suddenly Adam placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She run her hands through his hair. Becky Baker wasn't one to boast but she was definitely pleased with her handy work.


End file.
